


10 things i hate about you - miraculous ladybug edition

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: anarka couffaine doesn't want her kids to date. juleka wants to be with rose. luka is doing just fine with only his guitar for company. what happens when the rules change and anarka says that juleka can only date when luka does?featuring scheming! rose and juleka, good friend! alya, and clueless! marinettethis is written as part of a hawkmoth-less au, and while the story is based on the events of the movie 10 things i hate about you,  i am trying to keep the characters and locations as similar as possible to their true selves in the world of thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug. warning: i think rose and juleka are a little ooc
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug and junger, lazar, & smith's 10 things i hate about you for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc) belongs to them! however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, i ask that you please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins

Anarka Couffaine wasn't a bad mother. She just… wanted to keep her kids safe. She'd been burned in love before, and by preventing them from dating, she truly believed she had their best interests at heart and was protecting them from harm. Like any good parent. It was a shame that her children didn't feel the same way.

Juleka had been harbouring a crush on her friend, Rose, for quite some time. She was a quiet girl, but they'd confessed they had mutual feelings for each other long ago, and were going mad with the fact that Anarka didn't condone their relationship, preventing them from showing their affection for one another more openly.

Juleka's brother Luka, on the other hand, did not care all too much for a romance with anyone. He found solace in his music, preferring to spend all his time in their shared room on the Liberty, playing his guitar. When he wasn't at home or at school, it was only ever because he was at a concert or in the guitar shop, where he frequently spent hours on end playing an electric guitar - after his mom's fallout with a rock 'n' roll musician, she didn't want any reminders of her failed relationship around the house. His guitar at home remained an acoustic guitar while loved, just was not as much his style anymore.

After Anarka had caught Rose trying to help Juleka escape the Liberty to hang out with some friends at the park, she'd nearly busted a fuse, believing they were trying to go on a date. After that, while Juleka ranted about how Luka was able to leave the boat as he pleased, Anarka retorted that it was because Luka hadn't ever shown any interest in dating anyone. As Juleka stewed, Anarka lit up. 

  
"New rule. You can't date until Luka does. And that's final."

\---

Juleka and Rose had been much more careful ever since that incident, but they'd also been more crafty. While "studying" in the library, they tried to come up with a plan to get Luka to date someone. They decided on their mutual friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl was hopelessly in love with a guy who would never look her way, but nearly everyone else in their classes had a crush on her at some point in time. Something about the sweet, innocent, and truly authentic girl just couldn't help but draw others to her, and they were counting on that irresistible quality to attract Luka to their friend, who even they had both had crushes on at one point in time.

After Juleka snuck Rose into her shared room with Luka in through a window, she went through Luka's things, pausing when she saw a concert flyer laying out on his night stand. 

"Bingo."

They decided that being a model from a wealthy family would guarantee their friend Adrien the ability to get last-minute tickets to the concert. Together, they approached him, and since it was a Friday, he asked, "So, any weekend plans?" Of course, they responded with twin downcast expressions, Rose, a talented actress, even letting a tear drop down the side of her face. Juleka was the one who responded though. "We were hoping to go to the Jagged Stone concert together! It's such a shame my mom refused to buy tickets for us…" 

"Hey, hey, don't cry! I would be happy to get some tickets for the two of you," Adrien said, awkwardly patting Rose's shoulder, until at his words, the girl flung her arms around him, and after hugging him, ran off with Juleka, the two shouting their thanks.

The next morning, Adrien looked at the concert tickets curiously. He'd never been to a concert, and as much as he'd wanted to join the girls, he knew better than to crash his friends' "not-date," and anyway, Nathalie had already told him he was scheduled to have a photo shoot followed by hours of Chinese, fencing, and piano lessons. He walked over to them the next morning when he arrived at school, handing them the tickets. "I hope you have fun!" he whispered with a wink. From across the classroom, Alya groaned as Marinette sighed, saying, "Wow… He's so dreamy… I - I MEANT, uh, KIND, ALYA!" 

Later that day, Juleka and Rose decided to add an accomplice to their plan. Alya was Marinette's best friend in their class, and she clearly cared for the girl (platonically, after all, Alya's heart belonged to Nino) and had her best interests at heart. They cornered her during lunch, when Marinette had gone back home to help her parents at their bakery. 

"Hey Alya!" Rose chirped.

"'Sup girl," Alya replied with a big smile. "Here! Sit down, let's talk."

"Um, we… were wondering if you, uh, might want to do us a favor?" Juleka asked slowly.

"And what exactly would this favor entail?" Alya said, leaning forward conspiratorially. Rose knew it. She knew Alya would be curious and would want in on their plan!

But Rose knew that for now, deflection was the best tactic. "Don't you want the best for Marinette?" she pressed.

"Uh - yes - of co -"

"We think it would be best for Marinette to move on, don't you?" continued Rose sweetly.

"What's going on?" Alya asked. "What does this have to do with anything?!?" she asked, waving her hands around wildly. That girl just hated being in the dark - with her dream to become an investigative journalist and reporter, she couldn't stand not having 'the scoop.'

Juleka decided to put her out of her misery. "We want to try to help her move on. Will you help us?"

Alya was not dumb. She knew that her friend was _sooo_ far gone already, to the point that it was possible that she'd never be able to move on. Unfortunately, Adrien was blissfully ignorant of her friend's many attempts to attract him to her, having been witness to his increasingly many 'rejections' of Marinette. While she was tired of the boy not realizing how cool her bestie was, she didn't hold it against him; he was really just that oblivious. And on one hand, she knew that Marinette would be scandalized if she knew that Alya was trying to set her up with someone else despite her heart belonging to Adrien. But on the other hand, Alya figured that her friend's borderline obsession with Sunshine Boy had to come to an end sometime. It was unhealthy. And if Juleka vouched for her brother - and she liked Rose and Juleka - then it might just be worth a shot to help her friend finally find happiness, or at least be able to help her realize that there are other fish in the sea. Surely, Marinette would thank her in the long run.

"What do you want me to do?" Alya replied, her decision final. She would finally help her friend get over the dense idiot once and for all. After all, literally each person in the class had crushed on Marinette at one point in time, to the best of her knowledge, except for the one person Marinette wanted. Thing was, Marinette was just as dense as the object of her affections. Go figure. But it didn't matter, because things were about to change soon.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter: we meet the characters, and rose and juleka enlist alya's help for putting their plan into motion  
> now: alya gives marinette the concert tickets  
> up next: marinette stalks luka and gives him a concert ticket

Alya felt both excited and dubious about Rose and Juleka's plan. When they gave her the Jagged Stone tickets and told her to get Marinette to ask Luka to the concert that Saturday, she wasn't sure how it would work out. She figured if she were to give Marinette a pair of two concert tickets, her friend would be likely to try to ask Adrien. But during lunch, she realized that she wasn't the only one involved in Rose and Juleka's plan. 

"Hey Mari! C'mere, I got something for you," Alya sing-songed, waving to her friend, who had just gotten back to school from grabbing her lunch at her parents' bakery just around the corner.

"Uh… what for?" Marinette asked, her nose scrunched in confusion.

"I got tickets for Nino and I to the Jagged Stone concert, but our parents ended up asking us to babysit, so we can't make it anymore," Alya said with a pout. "So, I thought, who would love to see Jagged? Marinette! And now these are yours," Alya finished, placing the concert tickets in Marinette's hands.

"Wow, thanks girl!" Marinette said with a hug. Alya's heart nearly dropped when Marinette began saying, "Mind if I ask Adr-" but Mari never finished the sentence, as right then, Chloe bounded over to Adrien, greeted him with two kisses on the cheek, and loudly announced, "I am sooo glad to see you, Adrikins! It's utterly ridiculous that your father didn't want me modeling with you before, but he finally agreed to let me model with you on Saturday! Aren't you excited, Adrien?"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Adrien said, "Ohh, uh, Chloe! Nice to see you. Um, yeah, I didn't know that was happening this weekend, but I'm glad I'll be seeing you then! It gets kinda lonely doing shoots by myself, ha ha ha…"

"Great! Love you Adrikins! I have to get lunch now, oh, how about you come with me, hmm? It's better that you don't dine with these peasants, anyway. Come on now, let's go!" Chloe said, marching off hand in hand with the boy.

Alya almost felt sorry for Marinette, whose face crumpled as she watched the whole encounter, but she didn't feel as awful as she normally did after Marinette's failed attempts to get Adrien to notice her because this time, she had the opportunity to redirect her friend's feelings elsewhere where it was possible that they could be reciprocated.

Rose and Juleka spotted Alya floundering on trying to simultaneously comfort Marinette and suggest that she ask out Luka instead.    
  
"I'll be back in just a moment, love!" Rose said to Juleka as she ran over to Marinette. 

"Marinette, hey, it's ok," Rose cooed at her friend, who seemed terribly downcast, refusing to even meet her eyes, and uncharacteristically barely acknowledging her. "I couldn't help but overhear Alya giving you the tickets, and I know you wanted to take Adrien, but may I suggest giving Luka the other ticket?"

"Luka?" Marinette asked.

"Oh! My bad, Luka is Jules's older brother, and he just transferred here. He's the biggest Jagged Stone, according to her, and I'm sure he would love to join you."

"Um, I guess I could ask him?" Marinette said. 

"Great! Have fun Mari, he's nice, you know," Rose said, giving her a small smile of encouragement. "That's him, by the way, over there with the guitar."

"Alright! How about it, Mari?" Alya said jovially, patting on her friend on the back, praying the girl wouldn't notice their efforts to matchmake. Thankfully, she did not.

"Uh, ok, I guess," Marinette said softly, looking back down at the tickets in her hand. In her head, she was already planning on following this mystery brother of Juleka, and figuring out what kind of person he was so she would know before giving him the second concert ticket.


End file.
